china's big day
by applet002
Summary: a short summery of what it would be like becoming an ant
1. Chapter 1

China was woken by her dad screaming, he didn't sound angry though, Cameron stormed in yelling 'this is so unfair! China gets everything! The talent, the boys and all the attention! ' YES MY, MY LITTLE GIRLS GONNA BE AN ANT!'

as soon as china heard her dad say those exact words she stormed down the stairs. 'You mean I got in!' china asked in an enthusiastic voice, 'yeah you did' 'eeek' china screamed. China started dancing around while singing 'I got in, I got in' Cameron started to complain again 'but I didn't get to be an ant! You didn't let me! 'Well you see Cameron… name one talent you have' 'uhh see that's a hard one… oh I know baseball' Cameron said happily but then china butted in 'nope remember what happened in 6th grade?' 'You swore you would never talk about that again!' 'It wasn't that bad Cameron all 6th graders pee on themselves for good luck because someone said it was lucky!' china said.


	2. Chapter 2

'Come on kids let's get in the car' 'come on dad it's bad enough I have to spend all the time I have at home with her, but school as well that's just unacceptable!' 'Hello? I'm right here' china complained.

'I'll go get your bags' 'bags?' Cameron said. 'Yes BAGS ants have extra COMPLEMENTARY bags' Darryl came hurrying back with china's bags her violin case, microphone stand and guitar case. He passed them to china.

'Uhh dad my violin case is kinda light' china said as she was opening up her case

'Dad you forgot to put my VIOLIN in the case'

'Oh' Darryl said right before he ran to get the violin.

'What does A.N.T stand for anyway?' Cameron asked. 'Advanced Natural Talents' China replied in a smart-ass voice 'I've been doing a little research' china added

'I've been doing a little research' Cameron copied in a strange voice.

'I'm back with your violin thingy' 'you forgot my guitar dad' china said in a chuckling voice. 'ARRRRGGGG I'm gonna get detention all because of you china were already late!'

'I'm back now lets get going' 'finally' Cameron added


	3. Chapter 3

China and Cameron arrived at school 'are you sure you don't want me to take you in baby girl?' 'Yeah Baby girl' Cameron said

'Oh shut up Cameron! And dad yes I am fine to go in on my own

China walked around the school looking for locker 336

'366,366 here it is, locker 366' 'Err I can never get this lock to open. OPEN YOU STUPID THING' 'here need some help with that?' China asked,

The boy standing next to her dropped all of his books and just stared into her eyes. 'Hi I'm China' China said as she held out her hand, 'Fletcher, Nice to meet you, I'm an ANT.' 'Really? I'm an ANT too I just started today!' 'Well do you need some help getting to class China?' 'Yes I do' 'Well then, follow me!

China followed fletcher all the way to B7

'This is it, Welcome to the ANT farm'

China looked and stared; there was people with robots and people surrounded with computers and everything.

'This is Angus the computer maniac and this is Olive, the girl who remembers everything' 'Hi I'm china' 'China, population 1,339,724,852… oh how rude of me I'm olive the mastermind behind all masterminds!' 'Nice to meet you olive'

'Oh and he's Gibson our guidance person' Fletcher said

'I know who you are… your Olive the new ant! Here's your pear pad and your supplies' 'uhh there must be a mistake I already have my pear pad' China explained

'Well then… 'Whose is this? I better go giver it back to the principle

'That's the regular Gibson' Olive said 'they say he never even went to college!' Fletcher explained 'I'm not so surprised' china said

'So what's your talent' Fletcher and Olive said at the same time 'oh mine… I'm a musician' … silence filled the room … 'go on then show us what you got' Angus said 'ok then'

China sang her version of dynamite

'Ok so… what is your talent fletcher? 'What is my talent phhh'

'He's an artist' Olive butted in

'Hey I was meant to say that' Fletcher explained in a sulky voice


	4. Chapter 4

'So what do ants do in school time?'

'We go to classes with the older kids' Olive explained 'but we better get there quick before the bell goes' Fletcher replied 'why exactly?' china asked

Just then the bell rang Olive and fletcher screamed and ran away

But china got swept away by a bunch of year 9 students

China awoke in the nurses office, 'you ok dear?' the nurse asked

'My ankle hurts and so does my leg… everywhere hurts owwwww' china complained 'oh dear looks like you'll be on crutches for the day' the nurse said

'No! I've got cheerleading tryouts today' 'well that's how life works' olive said as she walked in.

'Hi olive' china said

'Do you want to go to lunch china? Lets go!'

China slowly got up and followed olive to the cafeteria.

'Lets sit over here' china suggested 'whoa whoa whoa we ant's stick together and to stick together we have to stick together' 'but my brothers over there all alone..'

'haa your to cool to be Cameron's Brother!' 'Well I am' china said angrily. 'I'm gonna go sit with him!


End file.
